Saya Uchiha
by Sunfla
Summary: In the leaf village everything is as it should be until this girl shows up. Who is she? Another Uchiha? It can't be. Right? Isn't Saskue the only one left? Who is she what is she doing here?
1. Enter Saya Uchiha!

Another Uchiha?

As team seven walked away from another day of trying to "work as a team" Sakura scooted away from Naruto and whispered to Saskue, "Uh… hey Saskue want to go grab something to eat together? Not as a date or anything! Just as a team you know?" Saskue's head shot up and Sakura thought for a moment _He really wants to go with me! Yes! _ All of a sudden though Saskue stopped walking as a kunai landed at his feet. Everyone looked up.

"HEY! What the heck is your problem!" Naruto shouted at the girl perched on the tree branch just a few feet away from them. Her black hair was tied up in a pony-tail and she wore the hidden leaf head band like Sakura. "Who are you!"

"Nice to see you too Naruto," She said smiling, "I guess you guys don't remember me do you?" Saskue was the first to react before anyone could speak. He lunged at her ready to strike with a kunai in his hand. She blocked his attack with her own kunai. "So you do remember." She laughed.

"How could I forget." He said angrily. He jumped back and attacked again this time with more force, but she held her ground.

"Who is that Kakashi?" Sakura asked. She was slightly angered by the fact that this girl could get such a reaction out of Saskue. _You teach her a lesson Saskue!_

"Well well well, I didn't think their reunion would go like this."

"Who is she Sensei? " Sakura asked again.

"Well that's a long story, maybe you should ask her yourself since you'll be seeing her around. I have things to do so I'll leave you guys." Poof. In a puff of smoke Kakashi disappeared. As Sakura looked around she realized Saskue had also taken off leaving her with Naruto. When she glanced over she saw him wide-eyed with his mouth dropped open.

"Wow who is that! She's just as good as Saskue!"

"Naruto, you idiot! No she wasn't. Anyone looks like a good ninja compared to you!"

"She was! Did you see how she dodged his attacks like that! She's so fast! I'm going to see Saskue get his butt kicked by a girl!"

"Naruto!" Naruto took off and Sakura decided to follow him.

She had him pinned to the tree by the time they reached the forest next to the training ground, she was out of breathe and surprised by how, even with her extensive training, she wasn't strong enough to overpower Saskue. He wouldn't let her win. "you haven't changed much I see." Saskue wouldn't let her distract him he was fighting her like he wanted to kill her. She leaped back just as Saskue lunged forward. _Was there always such hate in his eyes_, she wondered. Before she could react Saskue had her on her back with a kunai at her throat. "Go ahead, kill me."

"I win." He said and got up. As he turned to walk away she kicked out and had her foot pressed to his chest before he could take another breathe. _She's faster, _He thought. It angered him that her presence effected him so much. He couldn't suppress the relief he felt at seeing her again. He wanted to hate her. She laughed.

"Haha, no Saskue. The win is still mine." She pressed harder on his chest. "Do you still remember my name?"

"Saya. Get off."

"It's good to be home Saskue." She released him and he knocked her back to the ground. She was suddenly reminded of the times long ago when they were innocent kids. They'd never be that again. He walked away from her but she didn't try to stop him. He'd come to her in time. She didn't expect him to forgive her for leaving so easily. At the time she had no choice, she too was filled with hate and rage. She decided to head back to the village. The 3rd hokage would be expecting her by now.

After a good hour of chasing Naruto around the village Sakura realized he had no clue where Saskue and that new girl took off to. _Stupid Naruto he was no help at all! Ah! I hope Saskue taught that girl a lesson!_ She thought. As she walked by the hokage's temple she heard a name that caught her interest.

"Uchiha Saya. Welcome home!"

"Its good to be home hokage." Sakura wanted to get a better view of the two of them so she jumped up on the roof of a nearby building. _An Uchiha? Like Saskue? NO WAY! T_hat _can't be right! _She thought again. She told herself she'd just keep listening to make sure that what she heard was wrong.

"You're late though. I had expected you home sooner. All our genin have already been assigned to their teams."

"I realize that, some things came up and I was delayed a bit. I'll be happy wherever you can put me Hokage."

"Yes, well tell me child, how was your training?" Sakura stood back for a moment. This couldn't be another Uchiha. It was impossible! Saskue was the only one wasn't he? She was confused and decided that this was the only way she'd get any answers. She knew very well Saskue wouldn't tell her. As she leaned over she saw that the two of them we're still talking but she couldn't hear anything Saya was saying.

"Spying is a crime…." Sakura leaped around shocked! There right next to her stood the girl she saw moments ago talking with the Hokage. Saya laughed, "Especially if you're not very good at it. You're not really quiet are you Sakura?"

"H-how did you d-do that?" Sakura was still in shock. This girl was amazing! She didn't sense her presence at all or heard a single sound behind her. Was she really that unskilled?

"I was quiet haha. If you wanted to know who I was all you had to do was ask."

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Saya. Nice to actually meet you." Saya couldn't hide her amusement. She didn't have to look into Sakura's mind to know what she was thinking, all her emotions and feelings were written all over her face, a trait she herself learned to conceal a very long time ago.

"How? I thought Saskue was the only one left?"

"No, as you can see I'm right here! Maybe I'll tell you our story sometime ok? I have to finish talking to the Hokage about some important stuff so I'll see you around!" Poof. Just like Kakashi she was gone. Sakura could only stand there and stare at the spot Saya once occupied.


	2. Legend of the 3 stones

Saskue headed back home, he was furious and he didn't know who he was angrier at. Himself, for acting the way he did or Saya for daring to show her face around him again. He was angry; he still remembered the day she left.

"_Saskue," she said with her eyes full of unshed tears, "I'm leaving." _

_Saskue didn't understand. Where could she possibly be leaving to? She was so small, so fragile, she couldn't do anything without him. "You're not leaving. You couldn't leave without me."_

"_I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'm not weak Saskue! I can take care of myself! I will do this on my own."_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_Away! I don't know when I'll be back but I'm leaving today. You can't stop me. When I comeback you'll see. I'll be much stronger then you."_

"_This is no time for games Saya! I have to train and study for school. Go waste someone else's time." He walked away from her not knowing she wouldn't be there when he got back._

"_Goodbye Saskue."_

He punched the tree. He vowed the day he came home and saw that she was gone that he'd never let himself become attached to anything or anyone. He didn't need her either. He was alive and fighting for one purpose and one alone. He would be the one to avenge their clan. She couldn't take that purpose away from him.

"So Saya have you seen Saskue yet?" the 3rd said.

She laughed, "Yeah I did, and lets just say it wasn't exactly a happy reunion." He smiled at her.

"Just give him some time, he'll come around. I remember when you both were joined at the hip. You couldn't go anywhere without him." Saya smiled. Hearing him say that made her nostalgic. She remembered those times, when they both lost their innocence to a cruel fate neither of them could prevent. She stopped herself before she could think anymore of it. She had put the past behind her all that was left was for her to become strong enough to avenge the very life he stole from her. She'd do it all on her own.

"I know, I wasn't expecting a very warm welcome. I have something you might want to see thought."

"I can sense them, let me see what you've found child." Saya took out a small leather pouch and emptied its contents on to his desk. There were 3 gorgeous stones that each shined live freshly polished silver. The largest of the 3 was a deep green, the middle an ocean blue, and the smallest of them all was a pink. "The stones of keikan, where did you find these Saya?"

"They actually found me, my teacher told me about them. He said there was a story about them but he couldn't remember it completely. He said you'd know?"

"Ah yes… how could I forget? No one knows for sure how it happened but these 3 stones were once a very strong and fierce family. Each one of them represented a member of that family. This green one here was the mother, the blue the eldest brother and this little one here the baby. The rest of the family died in a fierce battle with one of the 7 legendary swordsmen. When the head of the keikan family died the family fell apart. The mother wanted revenge against the man who killed her husband but knowing she'd never live to see it happen she sealed her spirit and all her chakra into this stone so she could see it happen. The brother wanted the same thing but wouldn't leave his baby sister alone, he vowed to always protect her and stay by her side when he sealed them away into separate stones. It's said that as long as 2 people hold the blue or pink stone they'll always be able to find each other no matter the distance. These stones can't be wielded by anyone Saya. These stones pick who they want to give their power to and these have chosen you. With each stone comes a different set of abilities, and each one can act like a storage chamber for chakra. You can take out the chakra and use it yourself if you choose to do so."

"I see… so what you're saying is that they're like extra energy? Like a stronger energy reserve I can take from if I need to?"

"In a way yes if that's what you choose to use them for. But their power isn't just for anyone they can be very dangerous. I think its best that these stay with me in a safe place."

"Yes I agree, but…."

"But?"

"Would I eventually be allowed to train with one of them? To see how it works and use their powers and add them to my own?"

"We'll see child. In time I'll let you know."

"Thank you Hokage!"

"Of course, now run along, I'm sure you have plenty of catching up to do." Saya turned away. She was more determined than ever to prove herself to the hokage and let him know that she could handle the power of the stones. She knew she could! She decided to head down to the training field and work on some of her skills then she'd find Saskue and see if he had calmed down enough. She missed him and wanted to share with him everything she'd learned and seen.


	3. Dream

Naruto was scouting out the area and still looking for Saya and Saskue. "Aww man! Where could they've gone!" He was hoping he could find them in time to see Saskue get his butt kicked but they weren't anywhere! He wished they'd just appear so he could tell everyone Saskue got beat by a girl! He was also secretly hoping she'd teach him a few tricks or 2 so he could beat Saskue himself! As he passed by Ichiraku he decided he'd wait till tomorrow to find them, all of a sudden he was feeling really hungry.

* * *

><p>After working herself like crazy Saya laid back and looked up at the stars. It'd been awhile since she'd done this. In fact, the last time she remembered doing this was up on the roof of her house with Saskue. "That was a long time ago." She said. She shook her head, she was done with all that, she couldn't keep bringing up the past it was over with. Something about being back home made her nostalgic. She looked up and found the big bright star as a tear rolled down her cheek, her brother told her it was the North Star. The brother she'd never see again.<p>

Saskue leaned against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't remember how long he'd been standing there watching her. _She's finally back, _he thought. He'd never admit it but he missed her and seeing her today brought back emotions he thought he had buried a long time ago. He walked over and laid down next to her.

"You see that big bright star right there," she said, "that's-"

"The North Star. How could I forget? It's all you'd brag about every time we did this." She laughed and the sound of it brought back long ago memories he thought he'd forgotten. He knew this was bad for him. He couldn't, no wouldn't get attached again. _What was he even doing here?_

"I guess some things really never do change."

"Everything changes."

"Yeah, I used to think so too…. Hey Saskue?" She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Haha, I missed you too."

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you go?" He could've kicked himself. Why, he thought, would he ask a stupid question like that! He was beginning to sound as stupid as Naruto. He wasn't about to take the question back though. It was already out there so she might as well answer.

"I was weak. I was angry and I needed to get away. I didn't want to be the one thing holding you back. I wanted to learn to fight for myself. To protect the things I want to keep. I couldn't do that here. I needed to stand on my own 2 feet for once."

"hm."

Saya knew that was all he'd say to her for today so she got up and started to walk away.

"I'm going home, I'll see you around." She walked back and left. If she didn't keep her distance from Saskue she'd end up right back to where she started. Pitiful and helpless. There was no way she'd ever be that again. She walked back and entered the village she left behind so long ago. When she saw the deserted streets she froze and almost fell to her knees, it was like she was little all over again. _Snap out of it Saya your over this! This is nothing its over! Get a grip! _On shaky legs she walked into the little hut she once occupied. Everything was exactly as she left it, nothing seemed to have changed. It was comforting to finally be home but still unwelcoming. _It'll never really be a home anymore._ She walked to the back room where her bed still sat and slept. It'd been a long day and she wanted to get up at dawn.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, how long had she been passed out! And where was her older brother? He never left her. Why didn't he take her back with him? Did he not notice she was gone? That was impossible right? Saya ran through the trees back to the village, she didn't want anyone to worry and she wanted to know where her brother had gone. As she approached the village she sensed something had changed and for some strange reason she was scared. She didn't want to go in… But she pushed her thoughts aside and ran in. After a few moments of blind running she froze and let out a shrill scream. Everyone was dead! She started crying, no no no! she thought. This isn't happening, I'm going to wake up now! WAKE UP! But nothing changed, everyone was still dead. She ran home while the tears were running down her face. Her brother! Her mother and father! They can't be dead! Brother will know what to do she thought she ran in and stopped. She fell to her knees, there in front of her lay her brother. She started to scream….. BROTHER NO! NO NO NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! NO!<em>

"SAYA!" She was suddenly jolted awake by someone shaking her.

"Stop! I'm awake. What the heck Saskue?"

"You wouldn't stop screaming. Its kind of hard to sleep with all that noise."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. They came back."

"I know. You kept screaming for your brother."

"Even now, he has the power to invade my dreams." She started to shake more from anger then from fear. Saskue put his hands over hers.

"Stop. He is nothing."

"Sorry, your right. I'm fine. Sorry to wake you."

"It was a long time ago Saya forget about it. He can't take anything else away from you." She looked into his eyes and saw all the hate and sadness still in them. They weren't always that way.

"Your right. He got to you too." Saskue glared at her and left the room.


	4. 1st Time Out

Saya woke up the next morning and started to train. She pushed herself hard, she wanted to be strong and prove to herself more than anyone that she could take care of herself. After last night she was more determined than ever. She was also meeting her team today and she wasn't exactly sure what to expect, she had to be ready no matter what!

* * *

><p>That afternoon Naruto, Sakura and Saskue were waiting to go on a mission. It was a simple mission that Kakashi was sure they could handle. Their mission was to head to a neighboring town that was being pillaged and rescue and help out any remaining survivors.<p>

"So you guys," Kakashi said, "this shouldn't be too hard. Just remember to remain focused and alert at all times. If anything goes wrong call me, and another thing, don't go running off and acting on your own." Everyone gave a pointed look at Naruto.

"What? I got it, I got it! Now can we get going? I want to start the mission!"

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura said, "we're going to have to be patient if we're going to pull this off."

"I am patient!"

"hmph." Saskue huffed.

"You got something to say Saskue?"

"There's nothing to say loser. You better get a move on before we leave you behind."

"I'll show you Saskue! Just wait!"

"Whatever, loser."

Meanwhile, Saya was perched atop a nearby tree watching Team 7 get ready for their first mission, that didn't involve chasing someone's cat. _Stay safe_ she thought as she watched them run out of sight. She hopped down and decided it was about time she get to the training ground. She was going to meet her team today. She knew who they were and what family they came from and she was very excited to test her skills out on each of them. _This'll be fun_.

* * *

><p>When she arrived everyone was there except Kurenai. Saya decided that this would be the perfect time to test her strengths as well as there's, just to pass the time at least. As she approached Kiba spoke first.<p>

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Saya. As of today I'll be on your team. Nice to meet you Kiba, Akamaru," she turned to Hinata and held out her hand, "and you Hinata."

Hinata blushed she was happy that Saya knew her name as well as Kiba's. "N-nice to meet you too Saya."

Saya smiled, "Now that we've got the greetings and introductions out of the way what do you guys say to a little battle? Just to test your strengths against mine?"

Kiba spoke, "I don't know about that I'd hate for Kurenai to get angry at me for injuring our new team member before we've even got a chance to know you."

"Haha. I don't think that'll be a problem," Saya crouched and pulled a Kunai out of the pouch around her leg, "I can hold my own. Unless you're too scared to get beat by a girl?"

"Not a chance. Akamaru!" Akamaru was at the ready in an instant, "We'll show her."

After ten minutes Saya was moving as fast as she could. Kiba was fast. She was faster, of course, but just barely he'd managed to get 2 hits on her already. Once with the speed she wasn't ready for and the second in a combined attack with Akamaru that caught her off guard. She wasn't making the same mistakes again now that she knew what to expect. However, he was impossible to hide from, his sense of smell was powerful and could track her quick and easy. She couldn't ambush him everything had to be done out in the open.

True to her word Saya could hold her own, she was just as fast as he was and damn it all she was winning. He wasn't going to give up though. He'd already gotten 2 hits on her and realized if he was going to win this he'd have to try something different and surprise her. That wasn't easy though, above all else she was smart and tactical, she wasn't making the same mistakes again and it was getting really difficult to out maneuver her. Him and Akamaru we're already fighting combined attacks together and he was ready to surprise her and take her down finally.

She saw it in his eyes right before it happened, she knew he was about to try and surprise her. She was going to turn the tables before he knew what hit him.

"STOP!" Saya and Kiba both froze. The voice that shouted was filled with a definite authority one knew not to disobey. "I think we've had enough of this."

"Kurenai!," Kiba groaned, "why'd you do that? I had her!"

"I'd think again Kiba. I've been standing here since you guys started. She had you."

"Hmph. We'll see about that at another time."

Saya laughed, "Your on. We'll see."

"Nice to finally meet you Saya" Kurenai held out her hand to her. She was impressed. Kiba was fast and she was able to keep up every step of the way.

"Nice to meet you too Kurenai."

* * *

><p>As team 7 approached the village they saw that it was on fire. Kakashi filled them in on what they were supposed to do.<p>

"Ok you guys find anyone you can to help. If there's trouble do not handle it on your own contact me. Your jobs are to get everyone out of the village as safely as possible. Naruto, Saskue you guys put out the fire. Sakura and I will get everyone out. Got it?

Everyone nodded.

"Go!"

Saskue and Naruto took off and Saskue began giving Naruto orders.

"Naruto there's a river over there. Use your shadow clone to find as many buckets as you can, fill them with water and put out the fire."

"Got it! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Instantly there we're hundreds of Naruto's running around the village gathering buckets of water and putting out fire's with their jackets. Saskue was helping other villagers put out the fires they we're currently working on.

"Smart thinking guys." Kakashi said out loud to Sakura.

_Yeah! That was all Saskue's idea of course_. Sakura thought.

"Lets go Sakura, get all the women and children out and help them across the river."

"Mhm. " Together they all worked well as a team and everything was going smoothly. By the time Saskue and Naruto finished putting out the fire, Kakashi and Sakura had managed to get everyone to safety.

"Good Job you guys," Kakashi said, "now we just gotta get these people to the other village where we have people waiting to help and give them shelter till their village gets rebuilt."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go everyone! Follow me!" Everyone just watched as Naruto took off in the wrong direction...

"Uhem. Naruto…."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I'll lead the way!" Kakashi rubbed his neck.

"You're going the wrong way Naruto…." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe I know, I was just making sure you guys knew that! Let's go now!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura shouted, "Don't try to take charge if you don't even know how to get there."

"Hmph." Saskue smirked.

"I do know the way! Just watch I'll get us all there safely!"

"Ok you guys, focus." Kakashi intervened. "Let's get these people to shelter."

* * *

><p>Little did team 7 know they we're being watched…<p>

"Haha they fell for it! We're definitely gonna get them good!"

"Be patient…. We have to wait for the perfect time to strike, or all of this will have been a waste."

"Yeah! Just a little bit longer!"

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think so far! = D<p> 


	5. Something's Amiss

"So Kurenai," The hokage said," what do you think of our new genin?"

"I just met her hokage, but from what I've seen she's very strong and determined. She's quick on her feet and that mind of hers will get her far."

"Do you think theres any reason we should worry about her?"

"Worry about what? Her turning against us? I don't think so….. She's determined and she does seem set on trying to prove herself but I don't think we have to worry about her. I think she knows where her home is."

"Thank you Kurenai, that's all I wanted to know. Next time you see her can you tell her I wish to see her?"

"Of course. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you." The hokage stared out the window overlooking the village he was going to let Saya use the stones and he was a bit worried about how the power would go to her head. It was a big responsibility but one he thought she could handle. She wasn't like Sasuke, and that was what he was counting on. He just hoped his judgment was right.

* * *

><p>As Team 7 walked with their survivors everyone was placed on all sides of them to protect them from anything they may or may not encounter. Kakashi took up the front with Naruto on the right and Sasuke on the left and finally Sakura in the back. Everyone was walking silently and being alert except for Naruto… He was completely laid back and bored.<p>

"Ugh! This is so lame! Nothing exciting ever happens!" He kept looking around and spotted this boy huddled up next to his mother trying not to cry. He decided to do something about it. "Hey kid, no need to worry _I'll _keep you safe! No one is going to try to get to you as long as I'm here!" The boy just looked up at him and nodded but he still looked like he wanted to cry as he scooted closer to his mother.

"I'm sorry… Naruto was it?"

"Yep! That's me!" His mother smiled.

"Please forgive him we're both just scared and a little shaken about all this. See…. His father is a blacksmith and he left 2 days ago to get supplies from this neighboring village and he hasn't returned and now this…. We have no idea where he went or what happened so he's just trying to be strong. He wants to be just like his father."

"Hmmm…..," Naruto turned to the little kid, "Don't you worry ok? We're going to find your father once we get you guys to safety! I'm the hidden leaf village's number one ninja so you can believe it!" The little boy looked, smiled and actually spoke.

"Ok!" Naruto ruffled his hair. He was suddenly determined to help this family out. Unfortunately someone was trying to stop just that…..

* * *

><p>Saya cleared her throat, "Ahem… You wanted to see me Hokage?"<p>

"Saya, yes, I wanted to give you something."

"Oh. What is it?" The hokage pulled out the pouch Saya gave him when she first arrived and pulled out the pink stone. He held it out to her but wouldn't let go when she put her hand over it.

"I'm entrusting this stone to you for your care and protection. It seems to me it's only right considering the stones picked you in the first place. I trust that I won't be wrong in my judgment that you can handle this?"

Saya smiled, "Yes! I won't let you down Hokage!" He released the stone to her and Saya looked up at it in wonder.

"That's what I thought. It is now yours to unlock all its secrets. Be careful Saya. No one knows for sure what they're capable of….."

Saya put the stone in the pouch around her leg as she spoke, "I'll take care Hokage and guard the stone with my life," She ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much! I'll do my best not to disappoint!" With that she ran off. She was going to start training with it immediately.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up into the sun, he really hoped they were almost there. It was hot and he was SO hungry! His stomach was already growling loud enough so that the young boy's mother overheard. She laughed<p>

"Here have some of these it's not much but it's something." Naruto looked down and saw the bread rolls she held in her hand.

"Thanks!" As he reached for one Sasuke tensed just as Kakashi called out

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura get ready!" Naruto looked up and saw the threat. A gang of ruffians were headed towards them all on horses. Everyone was by Kakashi's side in an instant as he began giving orders. "Naruto and Sakura you two protect the people. Sasuke and I will handle the rest."

"Aww Man! Why does Sasuke get to have all the fun?"

"Its 'cause Sasuke is amazing Naruto," Sakura said, "Now stop arguing with Kakashi and let's go!"

Naruto pouted, "Man!" _At least I get to be next to Sakura…. I'll show her who's better!_ They we're both standing in front of the people from the village as they instructed them not to panic and that they were in good hands. Naruto turned around with his hands crossed over his chest, he wanted to see this fight happen and he was just waiting for the right moment to get in and prove to everyone he was a better ninja then Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke our main job is to protect these people. We will not kill anyone if possible that's not our mission to handle. Let's get this over with quick so we can all go home."

"Got it. This should be simple."

"I thought you'd be able to handle this. Don't attack until I give you word to do so."

Sasuke nodded. This whole fight was pointless to him and far below his skills but since it was part of his mission he really had no choice but to wait as the riders finally approached.

They all barreled to a halt inches away from where Kakashi and Sasuke were standing. The leader of the group spoke first.

"Get out of our WAY! We want all you guys've got! And we mean EVERYTHING!" A cheer went up among the group as they got ready to charge.

Kakashi spoke, "Well we can't let you do that." The leader hesitated as if shocked by his answer but before he could recover Kakashi gave Sasuke the go ahead to take them down and the fight began.

"Yeah! You get'em Sasuke!" Sakura cheered she was so engrossed in the battle she couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Hmph. That stuff is too easy for me that's why he picked Sasuke instead of me. I don't need to see this." Naruto began to turn around and that's when he saw two ninja taking off with the little boy and his mother. "Hey! Get back here!" Naruto took off after them. Sakura noticed but didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave these people unprotected but she wanted to go after Naruto. She hesitated then finally decided to wait. Someone had to tell them where he went. _Stupid Naruto! Always acting all on his own! Hopefully he doesn't get himself into trouble…._

* * *

><p>Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Enjoy! I'm very thankful for all of you guys reading! It means a lot to me! Hope everyone's Thanksgiving went well! = D<p>

(Those not celebrating Thanksgiving, Thank you in general! and I hope you guys have a wonderful day!)


	6. Home

Naruto ran through the trees as fast as he could. The people ahead were fast but with the extra load they were carrying, Naruto felt himself catching up. Suddenly though, one of them stopped, handed the mother off to the guy carrying the boy and turned to face Naruto. _Shit, I can't let the other guy get away._ Naruto decided he'd have to be quick and get this fight over with….. _You'd better hurry the heck up Sasuke….._

* * *

><p>"Sakura where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he was worried. Something was up, something more than just a simple search and rescue mission.<p>

When Sakura spoke it all came out in a rush, "Well I don't know exactly what happened but Naruto was here then he suddenly yelled at someone to get back here then he took off and I wanted to go after him but I couldn't leave these people with no one to protect them so I waited so I could tell you guys he took off into the forest in that direction"

"Idiot." Sasuke said, but Kakashi's mind was already somewhere else. He couldn't be in two places at once and he needed to go after Naruto now before he got himself into more trouble. He was going to put his faith in Sasuke and hoped he'd be able to handle everything with no trouble.

"Ok Sasuke, Sakura listen you both will take the rest of the villagers to the town it's not that much farther you guys will be ok."

"But where are you going to go Sensei?" Sakura asked she was excited, nervous and worried all at the same time.

"I'm going to go after Naruto. I'm sorry for putting you guys through this but I don't have much time. I trust you guys, use your heads and trust your instincts. Good luck." And just like that he took off. He was done being somebody's pawn in their game. It was time he turned the tables and got to the bottom of everything. There was a lot more going on than an accidental fire.

* * *

><p>Naruto was out of breath he couldn't keep this up much longer it seemed he was no closer to taking this guy down then when he started. Even with multiple shadow clones he still was getting much farther but he was going to take this guy down no matter what. He just hoped someone would get the other guy and find the boy and his mother.<p>

"What's the matter? All out of steam already?"

"Don't count on it! Your done and I'm going to bring you down!"

"It doesn't look that way from where I'm standing. He he he…." Naruto was done with it all he was going to give it all or nothing in one last blow he knew he'd be able to take this guy down after this. It was the little trick up his sleeve…. He was going to overpower the guy with one more round of shadow clones.

"Here I go." He whispered. "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

"Ha! Typical." There were more shadow clones then before though and even though he was a little worried he was sure it'd be easy to finish this guy. He was after all faster and smarter.

Naruto attacked with full force all around the guy. He wasn't leaving anything to chance he wanted this guy to pay for everything he did. He finally found the opening he needed, the guy was distracted with all his clones he didn't notice him coming from down below ready to take him down with a fist to his face. Naruto however wasn't prepared for the fact that it wasn't really him. The guy had used a replacement jutsu. _Damn it! Where is he?_ Naruto turned quickly around but it was too late, he wouldn't be able to react fast enough to the poison blade coming directly at him….

* * *

><p>Sakura was nervous…. She was finally all alone with Sasuke! Well… not all alone but still this was her chance to prove to him she was just as capable as Saya or any of the other ninja. However, Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her; he was busy listening in on the villagers' gossip about the family that was taken away. Apparently the boy's father was a highly skilled blacksmith and some people believed he got himself into a bad situation; most were blaming him for the misfortune they found themselves in now. Sasuke decided he'd check into it. As they approached the village, Sasuke gave Sakura instructions,<p>

"Sakura, stay here with the villagers and make sure everything goes smoothly ok?"

"B-but where are you going Sasuke? Aren't you going to stay here?" _With me…._ She thought.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out about the family's father and where he might be. You can do this." Saskue took off right away leaving Sakura standing there staring at the spot he once occupied…..

Sasuke lurked around the alley ways and through the streets listening for anything that could possibly lead him to the blacksmith he believed had been captured. That's when he heard two men talking behind a large restaurant which sat in front of a small abandoned building.

"So did the boss get'em?"

"Yeah but from the looks of it he ain't gettin' anythin' from 'em."

"Hehe guess ya know what that means we gotta do."

"Let's go." Sasuke watched as the two men entered the building and as the door open he saw the boy and his mother tied up in a corner he only heard a little of what was going on inside before the door closed again.

"Please! Let them g-" Sasuke assumed that was the blacksmith, and it made him determined to get the family out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>CLANG!<em>

The sound of metal crashing against metal made Naruto's eye's fly open. Someone had blocked the kunai meant for him. In a blink of an eye Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto and took down the ninja that almost killed him. Naruto was stunned and he was so tired before he blacked out he heard Kakashi say,

"Good Job Naruto."

* * *

><p>Sasuke wanted to wait for Kakashi and Naruto to return before he made any decisions but if provoked he was going to go in alone. It was simple and he believed he could do this. From his vantage point he could see and hear most of what was going on inside the building. Apparently the blacksmith was supposed to make this mob a bunch of weapons that would let them run down and take over many villages and towns but the blacksmith refused. Now for his involvement his family was going to suffer. Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen.<p>

"You don't have a choice! You will make us those weapons here! Or we kill your family. Starting with that little boy over there. Would you like to see him die right before your eyes and live with the guilt 'cause you caused his death!"

"No! No no no…. I'll do it I swear I will just don't hurt them please? There innocent let them go please and you can take me wherever please?"

"NO! Ayano!" his wife called and she was immediately smacked in the face by one of the guards and pushed to the ground.

"Shut up! Your family isn't going anywhere. We'll take good care of them while you're making our weapons. Take them away! And do with them what you want till our little friend here is done."

Sasuke had, had enough he wasn't going to let them get away with this. He didn't know where the other ninja went but he was sure enough that he'd taken off. He was going in alone without Kakashi.

The lights went out in the building and the mob master shouted, "What the hell!" All of a sudden he heard the clanging of metal and the grunts and shouts of his men. He was scared he started scrambling on his knees for the door he couldn't seem to find. Suddenly something grabbed him by the back of his shirt he started screaming as he was dragged backward, "Ahh! No, No! I'll do anything! I'll pay you anything let me go!"

"I don't think so…. I despise scum like you." Sasuke grabbed him and threw him across the room. He wanted to make this man pay for the suffering he caused his family. Just as he picked him up by his throat the lights flew on and Kakashi was standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke stop! Put him down before you kill him."

"No, he's going to suffer for what he did."

"Sasuke put him down! Killing him is exactly what he wants, we have a better place for him."

Sasuke hesitated but dropped him, gave him a scathing look and went to free the family and the blacksmith. Kakashi came up to the mob master and knocked him up.

"I'll take care of this mess Sasuke, go meet up with Sakura and Naruto and get the family to safety."

* * *

><p>After Kakashi finished up with the men in the building, team 7 took a few men and the blacksmith back to the other village to help repair and build the village back up to its original state. When they were finished and were about to leave the blacksmith, Ayano, stopped them, "Wait! Here, Sasuke I wanted to give you something as thanks for saving my family and I from those men. Here." Ayano handed Sasuke a box and he opened it, inside there was a pair of sai's…. The handle and the blades to the side where black with white accents and the blade itself was white, "Those are some of my best work and it felt right that you should have them for everything you've done."<p>

"Thank you." Sasuke said. He liked them a lot but they weren't his thing. Fortunately he knew the perfect person to give them too. "I'll put them to good use." Ayano nodded and waved them goodbye as team 7 walked away.

"Aww, what the heck? I save the day and Sasuke gets all the credit!" Naruto whined.

"No you didn't Naruto it was Sasuke who rescued the family in the first place!" Sakura argued.

"But you guys wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't done anything about it! I saved them first!"

"Ok, ok you guys settle down," Kakashi intervened, "let's go home."

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted at the same time.

"Hm." Sasuke agreed but his mind was elsewhere at the moment…..


	7. Gift!

When team 7 got home they were all eager to get some rest and finally let their guards down. Unfortunately for them Kakashi had other plans…..

"Alright you guys see you bright and early tomorrow morning." He smiled, waved and just like all the other times before he disappeared.

They all groaned in unison….

"I'm hungry!" Naruto complained.

"You're always hungry!" Sakura shot back.

"Hmmm… would you like to go eat with me Sakura?"

"Uh… We should go with Sasuke!" Sakura turned to look at him but noticed he was already gone. _Not Again! Grrrr….!_

"Guess that means it's just you and me Sakura!" _Yes finally!_

"Uh… actually I just forgot I told my parents I'd help them out with some stuff….. Sorry! Bye!"

"Aww man!" Naruto was left standing there all by himself…..

* * *

><p>Sasuke figured he'd find Saya training in the same spot she always did, ever since she was little. What he didn't expect, however, was finding her passed out on the grass.<p>

"Saya!" He dropped the box and ran as fast as he could toward her but he wasn't prepared for what happened next, when he was about 3 feet away from her he ran smack into what felt like a solid brick wall and was thrown back. He landed flat on his back when he heard laughter….. her laughter…..

"Ahaha! Sasuke I'm so sorry but I just couldn't resist! I had no idea that was going to happen!" She was standing over him by the time she was finished. He wasn't amused.

She took one look into his eyes and backed up, "Sasuke I'm sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen do you really want to try this ag-" before she could finish her sentence Sasuke flung a kunai at her but same as last time, when it was about 3 feet from her it bounced off.

"What the hell is around you?"

"You can't see it can you? Wow…. I can see it but I thought you could too which is why I wasn't prepared for you running straight into it. You really can't see it?"

"See what?" He was annoyed now and he really didn't want to play any of her games, "Can we stop playing games?"

"I'm not messing around. What I thought you could see is this pink glowy shield about 3 feet all the way around me. That's what I can see. I didn't know it deflected anything or shocked you when you touched it. It hasn't affected me any. Try touching it!"

"No."

"Sasuke please? I'll try pulling it closer to me and then you touch it, _lightly_, I think it deflects the same force you press on it."

He didn't know why he was doing this but apparently the run into her shield had messed him up. She held out her hand to him and asked him to touch her fingertips. When he did he felt a small shock, that was nothing compared to what he felt earlier. "Anything?" she asked him.

"No. Now can you start explaining and remove whatever it is."

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" They both sat down in the grass and she explained to him about the stone the hokage gave her and how it gave her the ability to bring up this shield. "I can't pull it up and down whenever I want yet. It still takes me some time but I hope I can get it up and down as soon as I need to."

"I see…."

"I see? Is that really all you can say? Hmmm…. Are you jealous?"

"Huh. Jealous of what? Your toys? Not a chance."

"Yeah? Well we'll see when these toys of mine start kicking your butt."

"hmph."

"So how'd the mission go?" She was curious as to how everything went. They were gone for what seemed like a very long time and she started to worry.

"Fine. By the way, see that box over there?" He pointed to the box he dropped when he saw Saya laying there. He wasn't about to go get it for her now. "Get it. There's something in it for you." Before he could blink and turn his head back to face her she had already retrieved the box and was sitting back in front of him as if she hadn't moved. For the first time that he could remember he was speechless. _When did she get so fast…? _All he could do was stare at her as she opened the box.

Saya was extremely curious about what was in the box that she didn't even notice Sasuke openly staring at her. As she opened the top and folded back the paper she stopped, she was stunned. Inside was a pair of the most beautiful weapons she had ever seen….. She picked one up and looked it up and down, all the way from the black handle to the white blade in the middle. She was immediately in love with them….

"Th-these are for me?" She looked up at him as soon as he regained his composure, he nodded. "Why? How?"

"Well they were a gift to me from a blacksmith named Ayano. He gave them to me for saving his family, but since I have no use for them I figured you might as well do something with them."

She rolled her eyes and put the sword down. It was just like him to take a gift and make it seem like it wasn't one. "Thank you Sasuke."

"I didn't make them."

She rolled her eyes again then smiled….. Before he could react she threw her arms around his neck and jumped on him. "Thank you so much Sasuke!" She laughed and jumped off before he could push her off. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a good place to put these so I can put them to good use later." With that she left him there laying flat on his back.

He wanted to strangle her. But he couldn't help feeling relieved that she liked them….

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! = D Please keep reviewing! Thank you guys so much!<p> 


	8. New Beginning

A few days after, Saya was already using her Sais. They fit her best she thought and best of all they were sturdy so they were accurate when thrown. She was perched on a rock listening to Kiba rant while Hinata tried calming him down. They were dead bored and needed some excitement like a good mission to really get their blood pumping. If this continued she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to resist launching a kunai at Kiba's throat. No sooner had she thought that did Kurenai approach.

"I have some news for you guys."

"Yes!" Kiba shouted, "Please let it be something good this time."

Kurenai laughed a little, "We will be going on a mission, however this mission is merely a reconnaissance mission meaning-"

"Yeah we know we know… we can't engage in battle," Kiba interrupted, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Not what but who Kiba. Our mission is to watch a possible threat to a village. We will be tracking their movements and gain any information that we can."

"When do we leave?" Saya asked.

"Tomorrow night. So rest up because it will be awhile before we all get some sleep again."

"Yes." Everyone said in unison. And with that said and done Kurenai left them to talk amongst themselves.

"So it's not a kick butt type of mission but at least it'll be mind stimulating." Saya said.

"I agree but still I'm dying to test out my skills and strengths in an actual fight." Kiba replied.

"You want to take me up on that rematch? I could use a quick practice."

Absent mindedly Kiba answered, "No. I want more of a challenge." Realizing his mistake a second too late, Kiba barely had time to dodge Saya's Sai as it went flying past his head. "What the heck Saya?"

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as she retrieved her sai and stalked off to train. _More of a challenge my ass…. _She thought as she walked away.

* * *

><p>When she got to her favorite training spot she started training, pushing herself hard. She kept thinking she had to be better. Always better. It was the only way she'd beat him….. She took out the stone from the pouch around her leg and let the power of it flow through her. The shield she brought up around her made her feel strong and safe. She sat there and ran her chakra through it making the shield shrink and expand at first slow and then faster till it was up and down at her whim. She wasn't going to be weak and helpless anymore. She kept the shield going up and down constantly. The shield took up too much chakra to keep up so she felt herself being drained but still she kept moving it, stretching herself to her limits. When she felt like she couldn't handle the strain of the shield anymore she focused all her chakra into the stone thinking of something strong and powerful. She felt the power focus and grow until finally she could see the pink mass crackle and spark like electricity. It hurt holding it in her hands but right now she didn't care. All she could think of was making it stronger more powerful. As more chakra gathered the pain intensified but that was the last thing she was worried about now. When she felt the last of her strength, she shot it away from her like a surge of electricity the pink mass flew from her and blew up the boulder she once used to sit on when she watched her brother train. Then she let blackness consume her.<p>

After talking with Hinata about why Saya reacted the way she did Kiba decided that he should find her just to make sure she was alright. He really didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, he was just thinking out loud. Apparently Hinata knew more about Saya's delicate temperament than he did so she was able to explain how she probably felt about that remark. He never felt like more of an ass then he did at this moment. As he approached the training spot he stopped. The area looked like a war had just taken place in this one little spot. He was surprised by how much damage she could do. Smelling blood Kiba and Akamaru rushed to where it was coming from, he was worried now that Saya had injured herself. Upon finding her he noticed that her hands were bloody and she held something in one. He knelt down and carefully took it out of her hands, whatever it was he'd have to look into it later. Right now he was only focused on getting her all fixed up. When her hands were bandaged Kiba picked her up and started carrying her toward the village when he was intercepted by Sasuke.

Practically glaring at Kiba, Sasuke asked in a harsh voice, "What happened?"

Assuming a defensive attitude Kiba replied, "I found her like this. I'm taking her home. She needs to rest."

"Hmph. I'll take her." Relaxing a little Sasuke made a move to take her from him but Kiba pulled her closer to himself.

"I've already got her so I don't mind."

Sasuke glared at him again and said, "You don't know where she lives."

Realizing he only knew where she generally lived he conceded and let Sasuke take her. Walking away and not looking back Kiba shouted, "See ya around." And left.

* * *

><p>When Saya woke up she felt as if a ton of bricks had landed on her. Groaning she sat up only to find her hands bandaged and looking around she realized she was home, in her bed. She laid back down and tried to recall how she ended up in her bed, but all she could remember were faint voices and being carried away. She couldn't remember who had carried her though. Feeling a headache coming on, she decided to sleep. She'd find out in the morning what happened to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey sorry guy's for not writing for awhile i had a lot going on. but i hope to start adding chpts. regularly again so stay tuned! Thanks for your support XD<p> 


	9. Childish

When she finally woke up that morning she got up and noticed Sasuke sitting at the edge of her bed. Feeling groggy and a little disoriented all she could ask was, "What are you doing here?" Ignoring her question, Sasuke asked one of his own.

"What happened?" Saya knew what he was talking about; she just didn't want to tell him. His condescending look was making her angry quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone, I have a mission to rest up for."

"You were being reckless and stupid Saya. You're not stable enough to go on that mission." Angered beyond control Saya lashed out at him.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do Sasuke! I am not a child. I don't need your permission to do anything! In fact I don't need you! So stay out of my way!"

"Then stop acting like a child. Your little stone did that to your hands Saya. Obviously the hokage was wrong to put his faith in you." Noticing she didn't have the stone on her nor could she feel its presence she glared at Sasuke.

"I want it back." She held out her hand expecting him to hand it over. When he didn't immediately move to give it to her she yelled again, "Now Sasuke."

"I don't have it." He got up to leave but stopped when Saya got up with him. "I'm leaving for a mission this afternoon I don't have it. So ask someone else." Before she could say another word he stalked out of the room leaving Saya glaring after him.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his room, Kiba rolled the stone around in his hand. He couldn't figure out what it was or why it was so important to Saya. It was just a rock. Deciding that sitting around wouldn't get him the answers he wanted he got up and went to look for Saya. He'd get her to tell him why it was so important.<p>

After walking around the village for a good hour Saya was getting very frustrated. She couldn't sense the stones presence at all. It was like it died and vanished. She finally stopped and concentrated on it. She used her mind to try and call it to her when finally an image of Kiba flashed before her. When she tried to call the image back however, nothing happened. Angered Saya stomped off hoping to find Kiba and maybe then she'd get some answers.

It was just a little flash but Kiba saw it and knew it wasn't just the sun reflecting off its surface, he didn't know why but he just knew it came from within. It was freaking him out! He wanted to know what the heck it did and why it was important. He was just wishing that Saya would appear so he could get some answers when he saw her coming towards him. She didn't look too happy, in fact she didn't look good at all, she was pale and looked sick. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked when she was close enough to hear him.

"Don't ok? I don't need a lecture I just need to know if you have the stone I was training with yesterday. I can't find it, and Sasuke said he didn't have it. I don't know why but I have the feeling you might know something about it?" She looked down and noticed it in his hands, "You did find it! Thank you!" She reached out to grab it but Kiba snatched it out of her reach. Annoyed she started to snap at him, "I don't have time to play games right now Kiba can you just give it back?"

"I will, when you tell me why it's so important to you." He started backing away, the look she was giving him was filled with murderous intent. "I'm not afraid of you Saya if you want it back you're gonna have to answer my question."

"Fine. It has no importance to you or anyone else using it except me. Can I have it back now?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Why is it important to _you_?_" _

"Kiba! It's a weapon only I can use. Happy?"

"Well then what does i-" Before he could finish his next question Saya was done playing games. She jumped over him, flipping mid jump to grab the stone from his hand. Since surprise was on her side she was able to take it without a fight. Once on her feet she started jogging away.

"Sorry, this was fun, let's never do it again." She called over her shoulder, and with that she was gone.

"Damn it." Kiba muttered under his breath. He probably should've expected her to do something like that but he wasn't on his guard like he normally was. He wasn't gonna make a habit of having her distract him. Realizing he also forgot to apologize he gave up, he wasn't even gonna try anymore. Hopefully by tonight she'd be better.

* * *

><p>While walking to her training spot, Saya unwrapped her bandages and examined her arms. She didn't know what Sasuke was griping about, they weren't that bad, just a few burn scars that kinda resembled electricity shooting up her arms. She was losing it she thought. She couldn't remember how it all happened she just remembered feeling unfit or not strong enough. Maybe it was the stones fault she considered as she sat down in the grass. Holding it up to the light she examined it and thought about the story. This little pink stone was just a child though; it couldn't really have any malicious intent now could it? Like destroying her or making her weak or trying to get her to be stronger then her body could handle right? She didn't know anymore. She was bugged by Sasuke's comments though that she was 'still a child'. She wasn't one, she'd seen too much done too much to still be considered one. Still she felt weak and she hated it. Especially when it was him that made her feel weak. He wasn't stronger then her, he just wasn't! Frustrated with the way her thoughts were headed Saya got up to train, she knew she shouldn't but she didn't care right now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurenai," The Hokage started, "This mission is important to us. I know you trust your students but do you really believe they can do this?"<p>

"I do."

"And Saya? Do you believe she can handle this as well? Being this close she might not be ready for this."

"If nothing else Saya's smart. I believe in her. Just as we all should. If we never give her the chance how else will she prove herself?"

"I agree. Carry on with your mission. Just keep a constant eye out. You never know what can happen out there."

Kurenai nodded and walked out of the room. It was time to test her students.


	10. One Chance

When the team had finally assembled for that night Kurenai spoke, "I'm glad to see you all here. I know your excited to begin, but let me warn you all again. We are not to engage anyone on this mission do you understand?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Alright then let's get going." As the team took off Kiba followed Saya and took up the rear of the group. It wasn't because he couldn't be in front; it was just because something wasn't right with Saya. He didn't know what but she had a different look in her eye, her smell was off too. He was determined to keep an eye on her throughout the mission. He told himself that if he had any say he'd make her stay behind but since he couldn't, he was going to make sure she stayed out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>Keeping to the middle of the group with Hinata, Saya was determined to prove herself one way or another. She was going to make sure people, like Sasuke, would stop seeing her as a child. No matter what it took she was going to be strong and not let anyone aid her. She would be the one doing the aiding.<p>

Kurenai came to a stop just outside the village they would be watching for a few days. When everyone was settled around her she began filling them in on who and what they would be watching for.

"This is our main subject, his name is Arashi and we believe he may be in contact with the Akatsuki." Kurenai focused her attention on Saya for a second to see her reaction, she would've missed it if she blinked but she saw her stiffen. Glancing back to the rest of the group she continued but kept Saya in her sights. "Supposedly he also works with a branch of other groups. Our mission here is to get proof. That's it." She gave each of them a steady look that told them she was not to be disobeyed. "Alright. Each of you will be given a specific area to supervise, Hinata you'll take the west side of town, Kiba you'll take the North, and Saya since you're the least conspicuous of us all you'll be located within town. We'll remain in contact through radio. You guys will need to keep alert at all times. Is everyone ready?" When everyone nodded their consent Kurenai continued, "Ok. Get into position."

Kiba hesitated before taking off. He wanted to be able to stay near Saya just in case even though right now it seemed like he couldn't. He promised himself he'd try to look out for her in the field if it looked like she needed him. He wasn't going to let her destroy herself on this mission.

When everyone took off Kurenai stopped Saya before she could go. "Saya can you handle this mission?"

Even though she knew why Kurenai was concerned Saya was still annoyed that she was trusted so little. "Yes, I can."

"Alright then, you will sleep outside the village tonight and get started in the morning. Hopefully by then the others and I will know his location."

"I can be of help if I was inside the village tonight."

"No. You'll rest and get started in the morning."

"But-" Saya tried to plead her case but Kurenai was quick to cut her off with a sweep of her hand.

"Do not make me treat you like a child Saya." Angered, Saya turned around and set up camp. She wasn't even aware of when exactly Kurenai left her. For a good ten minutes Saya stomped around camp thinking about what Kurenai and Sasuke said to her. She was so furious but she had no idea why she couldn't just ignore it. She felt like she had to break something or throw something, she just felt so useless right now while the rest of the team was looking for Arashi. Finally giving up on her tantrum she laid back against the tree and attempted to sleep, but it was a long while before she let her mind be put to rest.

* * *

><p>"Kurenai," Kiba radioed in, "I think Akamaru and I have located Arashi. He's in the North Eastern part of town. He's moving though. If we can get Saya to give us a scent we'll be able to locate and track his movements better."<p>

"Alright, good work Kiba. Saya will be in the field in the morning try not to lose him by then. Hinata, get to the east side of town and see if you can help Kiba out."

"U-um I would, but I'm sensing a strong chakra source coming in from the western entrance. Should I keep an eye on it?" Thinking for a bit Kurenai remembered that Saya was hidden on the western side of town. She decided to give Saya the chance she'd been waiting for.

"No, help Kiba track Arashi. Saya, are you there? Saya!"

"Ouch. Sensitive ears on my side." Kiba said, "I'm turning down the radio. I'll inform you guys if anything changes."

In a somewhat sleep voice Saya finally called in, "I'm here, sorry I turned down the radio."

"Its fine, be more alert next time." Kurenai scolded, "I need you to check on something. Hinata sensed strong chakra from the western entrance. Check it out and let us know what it is. It could be someone Arashi's meeting."

"I got it. I won't let you down." Getting up Saya couldn't hold back the excitement she was feeling. This was her chance to do something, even if that something was small. She wanted more than anything to prove herself. She was strong, she knew that. She could handle this for sure. She headed out towards the entrance and climbed up the tallest tree she could find. Once perched, she looked out away from the entrance, it was weird that anyone getting information from Arashi would pick an entrance so devoid of any cover. It was very open. It was hard, but after moving a little closer Saya was able to get a glimpse of two black figures approaching the gates. "Akatsuki members…." She whispered under her breath not realizing she was pressing on her radio.

"Saya? Did you see anything out there?" Kurenai asked. Saya debated for a minute about whether or not she should tell the rest of the team what she saw or keep it to herself. She didn't want Kurenai to think she couldn't handle it so she decided.

"No sorry, it's nothing. Everything's fine I just didn't realize I was pressing on the radio."

"Alright, be more careful."

* * *

><p>Saya blew out the breath she'd been holding. <em>That was close<em>, she thought. She decided she'd keep an eye on the members for now until she could tell who they were. Her fists clenched. If it was him she'd kill him. She'd make sure he was dead if it took every ounce of strength she was capable of. He wasn't going to walk away from this fight unharmed she vowed.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you keep enjoying lol Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated xD Keep reading! The best is yet to come!<p> 


	11. The end?

_That was weird_, Kurenai thought. She was curious about the chakra source but she told herself she had to trust Saya to make the right decisions. After the conversation they just had though she was beginning to doubt her better judgment. She decided to radio in and see if Kiba was handling everything alright, "Do you still have a lock on him Kiba?"

"Yes. He's entering this building its small and really unnoticeable. If we didn't see him walk into it we probably would've missed it otherwise. Our guess is he'll probably be there the rest of the night."

"Alright good work." Now there was nothing left to do but sit and wait. If Saya's end turned out to be nothing special they could probably finish up by tomorrow night. However, her gut told her otherwise.

* * *

><p>As dawn approached, Saya was riled up with nervous energy she couldn't contain. The akatsuki members would be close enough that she could make out their faces. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen more, it to be him or not be him. Was she even ready to face him? Apart of her said she was, she had spent most her life training for this but the other side of her warned her she'd die trying, and that's not what she wanted to happen. She wasn't going to die until he was dead and buried. She had minutes left before she knew for sure but deep down she already knew….. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she could feel the evil energy of his presence. She ripped off the radio around her neck and took off. She was going to meet him this time. Not the other way around.<p>

* * *

><p>"Saya?" Kurenai called for the third time this morning. <em>Why wasn't she answering her radio?<em> She thought to herself.

"Still can't get a hold of her sensei?" Kiba called out. He had a gut feeling something was wrong and Akamaru was acting up. Something was definitely wrong here.

"No, but its fine she probably turned it down again. I'll go find her, you and Hinata take turns watching our guy. Has he come out yet?"

"Not that we've seen we're watching both ends of the building. So far nothing. You sure you don't want me to check on Saya? Akamaru and I could find her pretty quick."

Kurenai smiled to herself, Kiba was pretty smart and he could probably find her in a heartbeat but she knew something was very wrong here, and she wasn't going to put the rest of the team in danger. "No I'll find her. Keep being vigilant and rest when you can."

"Ok keep us updated." Kiba knew something was up, and so did Akamaru. He wasn't gonna just stand around and do nothing about it. Something was wrong with her, and he was going to find out what. His mind made up, he went to find Hinata. "Hey do you think you can handle watching this guy on your own?"

"You're going to go find Saya a-aren't you?" Hinata said shyly

"Yeah I am. Something's wrong Hinata I can feel it."

"Go then, she needs you. I can handle this."

Kiba patted her shoulder, "Thanks," He said already taking off. Before he left he called over his shoulder, "I owe you one!"

"Be safe." Hinata said under her breath.

"Do you see what I see?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Yes." He answered staring ahead to the girl blocking their path.

"Isn't she from your village?"

"Yes." He knew who she was; he was just surprised she was here. "How interesting."

"You want me to take care of her?" he wondered as he watched Itachi study the girl intently.

"No. I'll take care of this. Get what we need so we can leave."

"Ok." Poor kid he thought, she didn't even know what she was up against.

* * *

><p>She met him not too far from the village, but far enough to not make a big commotion. As he approached, her temper rose, she hated with such a fire it was burning her from the inside out. This was her chance, this was her revenge. She'd kill him. She wouldn't let him escape, not this time. She felt hot angry tears fill her eyes, but she shook them away. She was focused. He wasn't leaving. When he was close enough to her she called out to him.<p>

"You're not getting away this time!" she yelled. "I will avenge my family!" She watched as he simply stared at her, heard his snort of disbelief and lost it. She rushed him, a Kunai in her hand. She was just fast enough to scratch his arm before he moved away. Her speed catching him off guard. Turning on a dime she faced him and rushed him again, as a cry tore through her.

Kurenai and Kiba heard it, Saya's battle cry. "Damn it" they both said in unison, and headed toward the same central location.

She was fast but this wasn't working, he was playing with her, dodging her attacks, letting her run herself to the ground. It was just a game to him! Her mind screamed at her. She needed to find a different way to attack him but she couldn't clear her mind from the hate she felt. All she could do was fight to kill, she wasn't fighting smart. She stopped rushing him and took a second to clear her head. Her mistake was taking her eyes off him. He slammed his fist into her stomach before she even knew he moved. She coughed out blood as her body went flying into the trees behind her. It was the blow that cleared her mind. She would die if she didn't start fighting smart, reading his movements without looking him in the eye. If she looked at his eyes she was dead. She wasn't going to die yet.

"I'm tired of playing games." He said, Walking towards her, "your nothing, not even a challenge. Just like your brother, and you'll die like him too."

Wiping the blood from her face Saya got up and grasped her stone in her hand. She let the power of it fuel her. "If I die," she said, "I'm taking you with me." She flung an exploding Kunai at the tree behind him, let it distract him as she used a fireball jutsu on the other side of him. None of which helped her get the advantage over him but she was making it work, she was faster, practically invisible and she could read his movements easier now. She wasn't going to die just yet.

* * *

><p>Kurenai and Kiba reached Saya's battlefield at the same time. "Kiba! Get out of here! I told you to stay out of this!"<p>

"I can help Kurenai! You're going to need my help!" She sighed, she was going to have to get Saya out of there before she killed herself but she wasn't sure how. She could distract Itachi while Kiba got Saya out she supposed. They both stared at the battle ensuing before them, It was a blur of motion, they were moving so fast Kurenai could barely keep up with what was going on. Saya was losing. She would lunge, attack and he would dodge and hit her, she would sometimes block and sometimes be too slow. The fact that she was even keeping up was amazing to Kurenai, but she knew if she didn't get her out soon he'd kill her slowly.

"Kiba, when I distract Itachi you grab Saya by whatever force necessary and get her back to the village, take Hinata too. She's going to need medical attention. Got it?"

"I got it." They both turned in time to see Saya slip, and as she did Itachi kicked her hard, and sent her body skidding across the ground in their direction. She was a mess, all torn up and bleeding, but she got up quickly and looked at them, her eyes red with the sharingan only an Uchiha can posses.

"Stay out of this she replied weakly." When Kiba tried to grab for her she sent her shield up to keep him from touching her.

"Saya you're going to die!" He watched as her arm flared pink like a fire in her hand.

"I know what I'm doing." She made the shield big enough to cover the battlefield so no one else could interfere.

"Saya!" Kurenai shouted. "Don't be stupid!"But Saya was already walking away from them and they couldn't go after her.

She could feel the power and the energy of the fire in her hand. The abilities the stone gave her helped. She was improving and getting weaker at the same time. The stone sapped more and more chakra from her and she knew she'd only get this one chance before she collapsed. She knew Itachi could feel the power too.

"Your toys won't help you." She ignored his comment. She wasn't going to let him get inside her head.

"You're wrong." Was all she said before she moved.

He saw her double attack as soon as she moved but it was too fast for him to dodge completely. A clone that moved as fast as she did he thought, smart but still stupid. He got rid of it quickly enough but as he turned to deal with her she was already lunging for him. He had just enough time to avoid direct contact with the fire but she still struck him in the shoulder and burned. He grabbed her arm and broke it, and finally looked into her eyes.

_She woke up, It was dark. So very dark. "Oh no!" She cried knowing where she was. "NO NO NO!" She screamed again as she ran through the trees, her body moving of its own will. She saw him, Itachi, watching her as she entered. Looking around, everyone was dead! They were all dead! "Brother!" She shouted, as the tears streamed down her face. She reached her home but she couldn't enter, her brother was right there alive! Fighting Itachi. "Brother!" She screamed, "You have to stay alive! You have to stay for me!" She pounded on whatever barrier was keeping her from going to him. She watched as he struggled to fight for his life. Watched as he was kicked, thrown to the floor and stepped on. "No no no…" She cried, "No!" "Please stop!" She watched as her brother looked up at him barely hanging on to life as he said, "Please don't touch my sister. Do not make her suffer." She fell to her knees and cried, "Please! Don't kill him!" but she knew nothing she said would change the fact that this had already happened and she was being forced to watch Itachi kill her brother. "Weak." She heard Itachi say as he sent the last kunai straight through her brother's heart. She watched as the light faded from his eyes. In her head she heard him say, "You'll keep living. To bare the pain of his death." She didn't care though she just kept pounding on the barrier until it lifted and she ran to him and cradled his head in her lap sobbing. "Don't leave, please don't leave."_

* * *

><p>Itachi let her body slump to the floor as she just became dead weight in his hand. The shield lifted and he could see Kurenai and Kiba running toward him. He was done with this. So he left before they reached him and went to meet up with Kisame. He should be done by now, and they had stuff to do. Saya was interesting. She'd make a good opponent in the future, so he'd let her live, if she ever woke up, for now.<p>

Kurenai reached Saya before Kiba did. She checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive.

"Is she alive?" Kiba asked. Looking down at Saya, he thought she'd be lucky to be alive, she was a mess everywhere.

"Yes. But she needs medical attention now! I'll get her all bandaged up. Call Hinata tell her to meet us and be careful!"

"Ok." Kiba responded and called for Hinata. They were on their way back to the village in less than ten minutes. Hopefully, if they were lucky, she'd make it till then.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Sorry it came out so late. I've just been busy with school and stuff. I'll try and keep posting more often! Have a great daynight! XD


	12. Recover

-Konaha hospital-

"I thought you said she was fine?" Kurenai asked a nurse. They stood in front of Saya's bed as she lay, unconscious.

"Physically she is fine, but mentally we're not so sure. GenJutsu can take a heavy toll on the mind, she's strong though. She'll wake up when she's ready." Kurenai sighed, but let the matter drop, it'd been 4 days since she arrived and still nothing, not even a murmur. She would have to report to the hokage again today and let him know how she was doing. She walked to the side of Saya's bed and squeezed her hand.

"Wake up soon." She said, and went to give the hokage her daily report.

"Ahh I see…" The third said when Kurenai had informed him on Saya's condition. He thought and looked out his window for a bit, thinking of a solution when it came to him. "When Sasuke gets back from his mission have him come see me."

"Are you so sure that's a good idea Hokage-sama?" She was worried, given how close they were, that Sasuke would snap or take off if he knew what happened. Reading her mind the Hokage eased her fears.

"He doesn't have to know what happened, but he might be able to help her in a way we can't." Kurenai nodded and then left the room, hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>Kiba sat by her bed and was retelling a story about what had happened to him and Akamaru that day, just like he'd been doing since she got here. "You gotta wake up now Saya, so we can finally have that rematch. I know your scared Akamaru and I will beat you but don't worry we'll go easy on you." He laughed and then sighed, "please wake up soon Saya…" He heard the sound of Hinata's quiet footsteps coming down the hall and stood up, he'd spent enough time here today.<p>

"O-oh leaving already Kiba?" Hinata said, as she walked over to Saya's bedside table and put a fresh set of flowers. "I-I heard flowers help you heal faster…" As she stared at the ground. Kiba walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Well she's going to need all the help she can get if she's going to wake up. I gotta go, I'll see you later." He waved goodbye as he walked out the door… If he was being honest with himself, he just couldn't stand to see her like that, all dead and lifeless when she was so full of life. He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do but sit back and just wait for her to recover.

* * *

><p>She heard them, the people who came in and talked to her. She just wasn't listening to them; she couldn't focus on what they were saying. All she could hear was the ringing sounds of hate, disappointment, anger and sadness, all screaming and yelling inside her head. It was her fault, everything was her fault. She wasn't fast enough or strong enough. She couldn't do anything, even now she just couldn't do anything. When her emotions got out of control she sank back into darkness hoping to escape her own visions and thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>When team 7 finally came back from their difficult mission, (Great Naruto Bridge), Naruto was pumped and excited.<p>

"So when's our next real mission Kakashi? What are we going to get to do next? I can't wait to take down some other punks who think they can mess with me!"

"Hmph." Sasuke wasn't really in the mood to put up with Naruto at the moment; he'd been listening to his bragging all the way back to the village. He was ready to train harder and focus on mastering his Sharingan. He also felt really anxious and he didn't know why.

"Well I've got some things I need to take care of," Kakashi said completely avoiding Naruto's question, "I'll see you guys bright in early tomorrow morning." After that he poofed just like he always did.

"What!?" Naruto shouted. "We don't even get a break? I was so looking forward to Ichiraku…" He said so sadly Sakura kind of felt bad. After looking around and noticing that Sasuke was nowhere in sight as usual she sighed,

"Come on Naruto lets go." And she started walking off.

"You're gonna come eat ramen with me Sakura?" He said, all excited once again. He thought that this was finally his chance to get closer to her and have her prefer him over Sasuke. He knew she was impressed by his amazing skills on the mission. Noticing she was already far in front of him he called out and took off after her, "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>After spending awhile searching for Saya, Sasuke was about to give up when he was summoned by the Third. As he walked up the steps to his office he heard voices, specifically Kurenai and Kakashi's, they were arguing about something so he stopped and listened.<p>

"We're not going to tell him who did this to her. He doesn't need to know that." Kurenai was telling Kakashi.

"He will find out, he's not one to sit back and accept vague information. If she does wake up and she doesn't tell him he will find out. It'll be better if we're around when that happens."

"She _will_ wake up. Hokage please, tell him how telling Sasuke, Itatchi did this to her is a bad idea." His heart stopped. His body went tense and anger flooded his veins. Kakashi felt his presence and went to get him before he took off.

"Get inside." He told him, pushing him into the room as he did.

"Where is he?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Here we go, this is why it was a bad idea." Kurenai watched the hatred and anger that lingered in Sasuke's eyes as she left the room. She wasn't in charge of keeping Sasuke in line.

"Sasuke, he's gone. He's no longer in the nearby vicinity there's nothing you can do about him right now. If you go after him right now Saya might not make it." Kakashi said hoping to draw his attention away from his anger, "She's in the hospital and she won't wake up. We don't know what he did to her, only that he got inside her head. She needs your help Sasuke." Sasuke didn't relax but his attention was turned and his anger was now focused on Saya.

"Damn it." It was all he could say before he ran out of the room.

"Keep an eye on him," the Third said, "just in case something goes wrong."

When he walked into the room, he didn't know what to expect, but he knew he wasn't expecting to see her frozen and lifeless on the bed. If he couldn't see her breathing he'd have assumed she was dead, she looked so broken. He didn't see Kiba sitting by the bed at first but when he did, he was angry.

"Leave." He told Kiba.

Outraged Kiba stood up, "No. What makes you think you can come in and tell me to get out. She's our teammate, our partner. If anyone should be leaving its you." Sasuke tensed, ready to connect his fist to Kiba's face, he only stopped himself when he noticed Hinata stand up and touch Kiba's arm.

"Let's go." She whispered. Not wanting to start anything with Saya in her condition and Hinata in the room, Kiba conceded and walked out, brushing by Sasuke as he left.

"Thanks." Sasuke said right before Hinata walked out the door. Alone with her, he walked up and stood by her bed. Looking at her face he could tell she was struggling with something, she didn't have the calm look of someone sleeping but the look of someone who's being tortured by a nightmare. He didn't know what happened or what she saw but he knew that the only thing that could paralyze her like this was her brother. "It's not your fault Saya. His death is not your fault." He felt stupid talking to someone who wasn't even listening. "You're an idiot, a child. You acted like a child which is why you ended up like this." He felt himself getting angrier all over again. "Damn it Saya! I told you this wasn't your fight! I told you to leave it alone. This is my purpose. Not yours." He threw down his fist on the bed next to her. He was so angry, and seeing her like this was making him sick. "If you want to continue this, and avenge your brother's death, you're going to have to wake up." He sat up on the table by the window and looked out, he wasn't going to say anything more to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your fault…. Your fault." <em>When she surfaced she heard these words, the pain that struck her heart made her wish she was dead. _I know_, she thought. She felt empty inside, dead like there was nothing left of her. She heard Sasuke's voice then, "_I told you this wasn't your fight!"_ There was something else but she couldn't make them out before she felt his fist shake the bed. She thought she should feel something hearing his voice, like it should make her feel like waking up or fighting back but nothing came. She was about to fade back out when she heard his last words, "…avenge your brother's death…." _I tried!_ Her heart cried out, _I tried…._ And she sank back into the darkness…

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto had caught wind of what happened with Saya and he and Sakura went to go see her. When Sakura entered the room, the first thing she noticed was Sasuke sitting by the window. "Hey Sasuke, I heard what happened and just wanted to check and see how she was doing." Sasuke turned to look at them; he wasn't in the mood to do any talking so he jumped down.<p>

"She's fine. I'm going to get some fresh air." He strode out of the room without looking back.

"Oh-ok…" Sakura said as she watched him walk out. _He's upset_ she thought. She shrugged it off and thought it'd be a good idea if she went to go look for him after she stayed with Saya awhile. _Maybe I could cheer him up!_ A little more cheerful she placed a flower next to the ones Hinata brought and sat while Naruto talked to Saya about how she should wake up and teach him something cool. When Kiba and Hinata came into the room, Sakura excused herself and left everyone conversing amongst themselves. She was going to look for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>She found Sasuke sitting in the middle of the training field Naruto and her were at earlier this morning. <em>Leave it to him to train when he's upset.<em>

"Is she awake?" His voice startled her out of her own thoughts, she wasn't expecting him to talk.

"Uh-no… She's still sleeping." She said trying to soften her words a bit.

"She's unconscious. Not sleeping." He sounded far away now as if his thoughts were somewhere else…. _Like on her…._

"We could go see her together if you want? Kiba, Hinata and Naruto are all there so you don't have to be alone." He looked at her then and smirked,

"Hmph. Thanks, but I've got better things to do than babysit Saya." He got up and walked around her, "See you later."

"Bye…" She said as she watched him leave yet again. _Sakura! You idiot! You were supposed to cheer him up not make him angry!_ She sighed… Sometimes she wondered if it was ever possible to get through to him.

* * *

><p>That night, when everyone had gone, Sasuke came in and sat by Saya's bed. He nudged her good shoulder and when nothing happened he shook a bit harder, when she still didn't respond he shook her harder until her head began to move back and forth. "Wake up!" He said a little annoyed. "Damn it Saya why can't you stop being so dramatic and wake the hell up? This is so like you. Just like the time you left. I don't have time for games."<p>

She felt herself being moved, _what the hell?_ She thought. She was so tired from trying to catch and make sense of everyone's conversation she just wanted to fall back into darkness. _"….Stop being so dramatic…._" _Sasuke_, that explained it, she laughed to herself. "_I don't have time for games._" Again she laughed… _Sometimes _she thought,_ he was just…_

"ridiculous…." Sasuke watched her; he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if she had actually spoken. Still not quite sure he answered her.

"You're the one who's ridiculous, reckless and stupid." He waited and hoped she'd respond, it took a couple moments but he watched as she turned her head away from him and spoke.

"I know…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading yet another chapter XD your support means so much to me. Sorry again for late updates things just get busy... . But please keep reviewing and commenting your thoughts and opinions mean so much to me ^.^ Enjoy your day!<p> 


End file.
